


Love At First Sight

by Nicky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky/pseuds/Nicky
Summary: Bokuto was having a hard day, and deviously handsome thug decides to make it worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. It was inspired by this [post](http://olie-golden-wolf.tumblr.com/post/151881559740/benetnash-smooth-criminal).

It hadn’t been the easiest of days and Bokuto is tired.

He walks his way to his car stretching his neck and popping his shoulders. The parking lot is almost empty but that’s normal at this time of the day. The sun has already set and everyone’s gone home. Except, of course, for Bokuto, who had to stay until late to fulfill his ugly boss’ demands. Okay, yes, maybe his ugly boss had told him a week before that this particular report was due today but man, everyone procrastinates a bit. It ain’t Bokuto’s fault if he left the report for the last second of the last day so he had to rush and stay till late to get it done.

But you know what, it’s Friday night! Job’s over until next Monday and he’s definitely texting Akaashi to hang around and do something tonight.

He’s taking out his phone, thoughts of bar and drinks in his head when someone clutches his shoulder and presses something cold and circular against the low of his back.

He startles, heart snapping, and turns around mumbling, “Yo, what the fuc-”

But is cut off by the golden eyes that pierce him from underneath a black hoodie.

“You know how this rolls,” the stranger says, voice smooth and even. “You give me your money and everyone walks outta here happy.”

Several seconds pass before Bokuto fully processes the situation. It’s not necessarily that he’s a slow thinker, although at this hour and after such a long day his brain isn’t at its peak moment, give him a break. But this is so surreal, so unexpected, he can’t fully wrap his head around it.

Finally, he gathers enough of his shit to spit, “Look bro, I had a terrible day. I’m really not in the mood for this so why don’t we just-”

“Don’t we all have bad days?” the stranger interrupts again. Such bad manners. “Come on, your wallet.”

“Seriously? Ain’t no way to talk things out like good pals?”

The guy raises a skeptical brow at him. Bokuto knows he has little chances here. He sighs and grumbles, cursing whichever deity set this shit up.

“Just for the record, this is terribly unfair.”

“Life is usually unfair to us all.” Dude smirks, as if he understood. A traitorous part of Bokuto is humble enough to recognize that the guy is good looking, which pisses him off. He gets to rob him  _and_ be handsome at the same time? Honestly, fuck him.

“Come on, your things,” he urges.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bokuto says. As he reaches for his suit pocket, he takes his time to study the guy. He’s lean and well built, but not as much as Bokuto. He would definitely kick this dude’s ass, weren’t for the gun he was holding. The guy’s tall, taller than Bokuto which kind of just pisses him off even more because it forces him to look up to meet his eyes. He’s also got the worse hair Bokuto has ever seen and that’s saying something, considering his own hair is bleached black and white.

“Hey, your watch too.”

“Ah, come on dude. This watch was my grandpa’s!” That’s a lie but Bokuto is feeling petty and doesn’t want to give this smug asshole any more than he already has.

He must have been blatantly obvious because Cheshire Smirk doesn’t beat an eyelash.

“Sorry to break it to you, but I’m stealing everything.”

Bokuto pouts, probably looking like a five year old. This guy just had to waltz into his life and ruin the last of his day, didn’t he? At least he can’t steal everything, not really. He can’t steal Bokuto’s heart, he thinks a little bit childishly.

“Well, you… you are ugly and have horrible hair,” he says, because he doesn’t really know what else to do and he can’t let this asshole have the last word.

Alas, it can’t be simple, can it? Because instead of just leaving Bokuto to rightfully mop in his disgrace, the guy flashes a flirtatious smile that Bokuto will never admit looks attractive, and says, “Aw babe, don’t be so sad. You really look stunning today.”

“And you-“ Bokuto cuts himself off when his brain catches up with the information his ears transmit.

Wait. What.

The stranger doesn’t blink when he engages Bokuto’s gaze. Even though he is still smirking some of the mocking is gone, replaced by something softer that Bokuto can’t quite put his finger on.

“I’m not kidding. I would totally ask you out had we met in another situation. You are  _really_  good looking.”

Oh. That is actually a pretty nice thing to say. And Bokuto definitely catches the way the guy checks out his arms, which sorta maybe makes him feel just a little bit smug.

Not to mention that yeah, this dude doesn’t look that bad himself either, and his stupid hair might not be so stupid and maybe very soft looking.

_Fuck._

He says what had been dancing around in his head up to now, “I would totally kick your ass weren’t for that thing you are holding. Is it even loaded?”

“As if I would tell you that. I know you can kick my ass. That would be hot in another kind of context but right now, give me your phone too since we are at it.”

“My pho-?” Oh right, the device. Not his number. Stupid Bokuto.

He grabs the last of the valuable items he holds and is about to give it away when a clever idea decides to pop up in his mind.

“Hey, can you give me five seconds? I just want to log out of my Instagram.”

“Why, you don’t want me posting pictures of myself in it?” Stupid Soft-Looking Hair asks.

“Well. Actually no, man. Not cool.” Bokuto frowns.

The guy laughs and nods. “Don’t call anyone. Don’t do funny shit.”

“‘course not.” Bokuto unblocks his phone, types out a few things in it and then handles it back to the guy. “Anything else you might want? I haven’t got any more shit. I can give you my clothes if you’d like, though.”

The guy scrubs his chin, has the boldness to actually consider it before saying, “As interesting as seeing you strip might be, I want to get out of here. What you already gave me will do.”

“Well thank you. I was needing a new phone anyway.”

“Always glad to help. See ya.”

As swiftly as it appeared, the black hoodie disappears again and the strange guy underneath it too. Only then does Bokuto realize that the unusual calm that had kept him composed during the altercation had been nothing but an adrenaline high. And as everything that goes up eventually goes down, Bokuto feels energy leave him in a rush. His knees buckle, the air escapes him in a rush. He manages to get inside his car and sag into the seat.

Well that had definitely been some hell of an experience.

* * *

Later that day, Kuroo stops at an alley to examine his booty. The watch ain’t that expensive and there isn’t much cash in the wallet, but he can definitely make something outta the phone. Kenma has taught him how to unblock it and turn off the tracking devices, so he’s about to do that when he notices a very big note on the home screen, sporting a number and a simple message.

_“Call me, you asshole.”_

* * *

The phone rings in the middle of the night. Akaashi groans out of his dreams and rolls around to pick it up.

“Who is it?” he asks, still groggy.

_“Akaashi? It’s Bokuto.”_

“Bokuto-san? What is it?” He turns on the lights, assuming he’s probably going to have to drive somewhere to save his clumsy sempai. Bokuto-san can sometimes get himself into the weirdest of situations.

“I might have given your number to a stranger.”

“What.” Akaashi blinks. “Why would you do that?”

“I sorta don’t have my phone anymore. But if a dude with a hot voice calls you and asks you for me, you need to tell me immediately okay?”

“Bokuto-san what’s happening?”

“Nothing! Sorry to bother! Oh, but remember about the call thing!”

And with that he hangs up, leaving a very confused and sleepy Akaashi staring at his phone from the other side of the line.

* * *

“So, how did you two meet?”

The girl is pretty. Twin buns and body glitter sort of pretty. She reminds Bokuto of a high school cheerleader, big toothy smile and everything. The party is quite, just Akaashi’s birthday, but Bokuto is glad they came. He smiles back because she seems nice and smiling is cool anyways.

“Ah, it’s actually such a fun story! Babe, you wanna tell them?”

“You do it.” Kuroo shakes his glass a bit, making the ice-cubs inside swirl, before taking a sip and getting more comfortable in the crook of Bokuto’s arm. “You are better at it. You make it passionate.”

“Passionate?” The girl coos, obviously interested. “I’m sensing a cute story!”

“Cute,” Kuroo snorts and looks aside, enjoying his private joke.

“What?” The girl frowns. “Wasn’t it?”

“Of course it was!” Bokuto beams before setting his eyes on Kuroo and waiting to catch his golden gaze. “He stole my heart on the very first moment.”

That manages to get a blush of Kuroo, which Bokuto totally counts as a victory. It’s hard to make him blush, but he looks really handsome and adorable when he does so Bokuto never misses the opportunity to get those cute cheeks red.

“So it was love at first sight?” The girl asks.

“Yeah,” Kuroo murmurs, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. “Love at very first sight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://olie-golden-wolf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
